


I’m Just the Man On the Balcony (Singing “nobody will ever remember me”)

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他们叫你冬日战士，”那个人说，“但是我知道你是谁。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Just the Man On the Balcony (Singing “nobody will ever remember me”)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This Girl Is (non_sequential)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/gifts).
  * A translation of [Our Broken Parts (Smashed on the Floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799237) by [This Girl Is (non_sequential)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/This%20Girl%20Is). 



> 这篇是洋妞A给另外一个洋妞B的文《Our Broken Parts（我们破碎的部分）》写的另外一个视角。原文为Steve视角，这篇是Bucky视角。  
> 我们破碎的部分：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=118080， AO3连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/799237   
> 上面那篇文作者写的超级棒，译者也翻译得超级赞！强烈建议大家看了上篇再来看这篇！Po主看了上面那篇感动到不行……  
> P.S. 作者把Bucky的俄语名从Yasha改成了Kolya，因为有俄妞说Yasha其实是Jacob，是犹太名。

_这就是你的过去，Koyla。这也会是你的未来。_

  
脑中的声音非常让人信服。而当他左肩上的疼痛愈发尖锐加剧（真是多谢了这极端的严寒，连接着血肉和骨骼的仿生学系统，还有因为执行任务中对这条胳膊没有节制地滥用而产生的过度疲劳），脑中的声音就愈发明显清晰。如果这条胳膊是他生而俱来的，那么为什么有的时候它会这么疼？无所谓，Kolya从来不会在这个问题上钻牛角尖。他也不应该太过在意这个问题。太荒谬了，他根本不可能生下来就带着这条金属胳膊。但是现在，他是谁，他为什么会有这么一条胳膊，这两个问题纠结在一起，像是一条旧毯子一样把他裹住，温暖纠缠，却挣脱不开。

  
其实，胳膊疼的也不是那么厉害。

  
有几次，实际上是很多次，他会陷入漫长而寒冷的睡眠。睡梦中，他会梦到他双臂健全（都是有血有肉的那种），寒风在他耳边咆哮，他的身体因为即将到来的撞击而紧绷着。而当他摔落到地面的那一瞬间，他的意识就会重新回到他的脑中，仿佛一缕烟。他是Kolya，一直都是。

其他的时候，在他陷入那漫长寒冷的睡眠之前，他会不可思议地回忆起一个瘦小的金发男人。他那么瘦，好像一股风就可以把他吹到在泥泞肮脏的地面上。那个人在笑。这个人那么瘦小，看起来体弱多病，但是他如此明亮。他知道他永远都不可能见到跟他一样的人，永远都不可能。在这样半梦半醒的时候，这个瘦小的男人会看着他，他的声音有一种出人意料的威严：“你会和我并肩作战吗？”这个问题永远不会有第二个答案。当然，Steve。随即这个名字在他的脑中徘徊不去，几乎压住了那冰冷，平静，有说服力的声音。

__我会同你并肩作战，我会为你而战，如果这是你想要的。你知道的。_ _

*****  
  
一个男人走进了酒吧——笑话或是荤段子老是用这句话做开头。但是这个男人很英俊。他一看就知道那是个诱饵，但是为了这个诱饵他不介意去陷阱周围转悠一下。Kolya这么决定还有另外的一个原因：当他们四目相接的时候，他的眼睛微微地瞪大了。他认出了Kolya。而这种事Kolya很少碰到——如果这个人和他以前见过面的话，他可不会轻易忘记像他这么帅的人。那个男人坐在了吧台边上，Kolya的目光下移到了他坐在高脚椅上边的臀部曲线上。

Kolya慢慢朝他走过去。而就这么会儿时间，那个男人已经把他的第一杯酒一饮而尽，现在正慢到夸张地喝着他的第二杯。Kolya欣赏着面前的美景：高大，宽肩，长腿，金发。通常在Kolya有任务的时候，他喜欢选择苗条的金发女郎作为掩盖行踪的幌子，她们的柔弱让他觉得秀色可餐。而眼前的这位强壮的男人，让他觉得有一股燃烧着的热流，从他的喉咙向他的小腹聚集涌去。  
他靠着吧台，低头看着那个人。“看上去，你今天过得一定不怎么样。”他用他最熟悉的口音说。男人点点头，目光直视着前方。“我的朋友死了，”他回答道，这个美男子的声音也好听极了。低沉，沉稳，还带着一丝威严。“直到现在我才知道他其实没有死。我一直以为他已经不在了。”

Kolya观察着他的侧脸。他说话之后下巴紧绷起来，这种哀伤不可能是表演。很有趣，非常有趣。他说的是事实？跟一个陌生人说这样的实话很奇怪，但是Kolya心中柔软的那一部分很喜欢这样。  
“真为你难过，”他说，“所以你想要一醉解千愁？”  
男人背挺得笔直，坐着一动不动。Kolya忍住了，没有用自己那只有血有肉的胳膊去拥抱面前的这个人。就像害怕似的，男人慢慢地转过身，抬头看着他，直视着Kolya的双眼。他的目光带着无法言喻的亲昵。

Kolya觉得他对这个男人的欲望让他口干舌燥，他想站起来就走，直接走出这个酒吧。

男人思考着，甚至是带着点小心翼翼地说：“我不想再去想它了。”但他脸上的神色告诉Kolya他在说谎。他每时每刻都在想它。即使是现在，他还是在想着他。

Kolya心动了。这个男人身上带着他为之痴狂的严肃和威严。他以前不知道自己还喜欢这种类型。

男人的表情沉静而悲痛。Kolya低头微笑着说：“我想我大概可以帮你。”

*****  
  
  
Kolya在酒吧外垂涎欲滴地看着男人的摩托车。线条优美，力量十足，就跟它的骑手一样。但是他租的公寓就在街角。他们用不着骑它。Kolya抵着门让他的客人走进门来。他没想着这男人，这个诱饵，真的会就跟着他到了自己的家。这不符合基本流程和规定，不过说到底，Kolya自己基本上也从来不会遵守那些规定。

男人环顾他公寓，有点像是在找人。这间公寓没有过于封闭——事实上它挺不错，很舒适，光照充足，但是男人皱着眉看它的样子像是看着一个笼子。Kolya抓着他的胳膊，把他推到墙上。男人吃了一惊，轻呼了一声。Kolya笑着用力吻他。大概有两秒钟，男人都因为手足无措而愣住了。但是马上，他回吻了他。Kolya咬他，在男人的脖子上啃着吻着。男人因为他的动作粗喘了几下。他不停地抚摸着他，他享受着手下他胸膛，小腹，手臂上肌肉的触感。有一股甜蜜的赞叹从他身体深处不知什么地方翻涌出来，笼罩他的全身。男人掐住了他的喉咙，打断了Kolya对他身体的探索。他掐着他翻身，把Kolya压制在了墙上。这可…真是没想到。但是Kolya感到男人的家伙也已经勃起了，硬挺着抵着他。他骑在男人的大腿上，笑着说：“我就知道你是个有趣的家伙。”

他在男人的禁锢之下，尽可能的俯近身，这点距离足以让他咬住男人那像是在邀吻的嘴唇。男人迅速推开了他，他盯着Kolya。他们的嘴唇分开了。他的手指些微地松懈了，他看上去像是想现在就分开，然后离去。

“来吧，别害羞了。”Kolya舔着男人的嘴唇，在他自己留下的牙印上徘徊着。“如果你不喜欢粗暴的话，我会温柔点的——如果这是你想要的话”

__我会为你而战，如果这是你想要的。_ _ __  
_ _

不行，现在不行现在不是听这个的时候。他想把这个男人撕成碎片，再一片一片的重新拼接。男人现在的样子过于完美了。Kolya作为一个顶尖刺客最卓越的技能就是他的耐心——他有耐心一连几周的潜伏在目标身边。所以他自己都觉得他现在如此迫不及待简直是不可思议。他急躁地扯着男人的衣服，把他拉上楼梯，向房间深处走去，一路上他不停顿地吻着他。虽然男人身体强壮，反应敏捷，但他还是被Kolya拉得踉跄了一下。如果不是Kolya用左手拉了他一把，他可能就摔在了地上。

到了卧室，Kolya转了个身，拽着男人的衣服把他甩到了床上。他倒在凌乱的床单上，用一条胳膊支起身体，看Kolya把上衣脱掉，甩掉了牛仔裤，然后把Kolya的手放在了男人的胯骨上。

“你现在穿的有点太多了。”Kolya在他耳边责怪道。他脸上挂着笑容，声音没有带着情欲的沙哑，而是友好而轻快的。

“我有点走神。”男人这么回答，伴随而来的是他温暖的目光。Kolya走了几步压在了他的身上。

他想吮吸这个人的家伙。然后让他沉溺欲海。*

 

*****

这个人很显然从来没有跟男人上过床，而意识到这点的Kolya心中有些得意。他的手指陷入Kolya的后穴。起初他还是紧张而迟疑的，随后在Kolya低声的引导下变得如鱼得水。他的身体在Kolya腿间耸动，他们的身体互相摩挲拥抱。在尖锐而缠绵的快感袭来时，他射了出来。这次高潮来得凶猛而迅速。

他知道这件事没有这么简单。但是最好的总是来之不易的。*

Kolya在床上伸展了一下，一阵令人愉悦的酸软袭上身体。他因为这甜蜜的满足而有些慵懒。他想距离他的下一个任务还有几个小时的时间，他们还可以再来一次。

但是当他看见男人迈下床去找衣服的时候，他还是有一小点的惊讶。男人找到了Kolya的内裤，然后把它扔了过去。

“你最好穿点衣服。”他说。Kolya套上内裤，他还是放松地躺在床上。应该是从窗户进来吧，他想。他们会进来这儿，Kolya可以把问题处理掉。

正如他所想的，卧室的窗户被从外面砸碎，紧跟着闯进来的是个穿黑色衣服的特工。是黑寡妇，这可是个难题。脑中那个冰冷得声音坚持他应该先把黑寡妇打倒，但Kolya的注意力集中在那个男人身上。他需要先把他制服，然后再去解决黑寡妇的问题。

Kolya跳向他，他的左手紧紧攥成了拳——通常这已经足以致命。男人侧身躲避，但是他的动作比Kolya的左拳慢了半拍。就在他的拳头砸在男人脸上一瞬间，他的手臂猛地痉挛了一下。男人堪堪避过，残暴的拳头只是擦过了他的脸颊。

手臂的痉挛令Kolya暴怒。虽然只是擦过，但是攻击力不容小觑，男人踉跄着向后退了一步。Kolya抓住男人的胳膊，男人趁机在他腹部来了狠狠一拳。Kolya明白了为什么男人没有被他的金属胳膊打晕。他现在身体的疼痛证明这个男人和Kolya一样强壮，甚至比他更加强壮。

Kolya紧咬着牙关计划着怎么才能把这个男人打倒，稍后他就成功地打断了他的几根肋骨，还削弱了他腿部的力量。黑寡妇再次成为了他的首要对手。她比他更加敏捷，她一直都很强。但是他的最大优势是他的力量。虽然这件事对他无所谓，但是黑寡妇看起来比她通常更加愤怒。

那男人再次艰难地站了起来，他想要加入Kolya和黑寡妇的战局，但是Kolya对着他胸腔的一脚直接把他再次踹倒。

 _ _你就躺着吧。__ 他残酷地想。他再次躲过了黑寡妇的回旋踢（她的第一下差点扭断了他的脖子）。 _ _躺着，别再起来跟我打，呆着吧。__ 但是他又站了起来，Kolya在恼怒之余又觉得有一丝的欣赏。这不应该，他又一次踢向那男人想把他踹倒，黑寡妇趁机用她的小刀剜下了他手臂上的皮肤，露出了皮肤之下的金属。Kolya一脚把黑寡妇踹到了房间的另一端，他扑向男人想用大腿锁喉令他窒息。如果能让他晕过去三分钟，他就可以妥善地处理掉黑寡妇。一套红与金色的金属盔甲从已经被砸毁的窗户外闪进来，风把玻璃碎片吹得到处都是，已经被毁掉的家具东倒西歪。

盔甲人说：“哇，这可不是你每天都能看到的。”Kolya知道虽然这男人和黑寡妇两个人加起来他还能对付，但是这么几位强大的对手挤在这一个小房间里不是什么好事。他在盔甲人靠近的时候猛击在金属的盔甲上，但是钢铁人抓住了他的手腕，轻而易举的把他从男人身上扯了下来，随后把他困在了角落里。黑寡妇站在了钢铁人的旁边，急喘着气，手里紧紧握着她的武器。

“别伤害他！”男人坐在地上说，他的脸因为疼痛扭曲着。他们都停下了动作看着他。Kolya想再把他踹倒，然后操他一次。钢铁人收回了手，紧握成拳砸在了他的头上。 _ _他不是说不让你们伤害我吗？__ Kolya昏过去之前想。

*****

Kolya知道他现在处于神盾局的重刑犯级看守下。这不是什么好事，但也没有那么糟。Natasha在监狱玻璃外盯着他，他冲着她坏笑直到她离开。然后那个上了他的男人走了进来，手里拿着个从公寓带来的手提袋，里边装的都是Kolya的衣服。Kolya站着看着他，扬起了一边的眉毛。

男人提着袋子说：“我给你带了点东西。”

Kolya慢慢地露出了一个恶毒的笑容。他的衣服、鞋子、甚至这个提包本身都有暗兜，而他有至少十种以上的武器零零散散的藏在那些暗兜里。

“这些东西我都检查过了。”男人继续说，Kolya也继续微笑着。没有人能检查得那么彻底，除非是——

“黑寡妇也都检查了一次。”男人说，Kolya皱起了眉。他扭头啐了口吐沫，然后用手背擦了擦嘴。他觉得他身体里又燃烧起了怒火。

“她背叛了她的国家。”他脑中回荡着那个冰冷的声音。那个声音说着这句话，而他一个词一个词地复述了出来。他不确定这是怎么回事，但是他也不想去想。

男人沉痛地看着他。“我相信是她的国家先抛弃了她。”

他凭什么这么说？脑中的声音又响起来，冰冷寒澈，几乎冻结了他大脑的神经。

“你没资格在其中指手画脚。”Kolya告诉他，他的声音很嘶哑。Kolya想这也许是因为他在给男人做口活的时候，男人的老二一直操到了他的喉咙，在那之后他的脖子还被黑寡妇攻击了好几次。  
“我没有， _ _她__ 有。”男人低声却飞快地回答，“她来了这里投奔我们，这已经说明了一些问题。”

Kolya不想在这个问题上继续下去了。

“那这又他妈是怎么回事？”他不知道为什么每次他面对黑寡妇时，脑中都会有一种难以言喻的感情呼之欲出。他曾经爱过她。他不恨她。他现在对她是什么样的感情，这是不是真实的，他自己也不知道。  
他意识到，今天他做了太多不像是他会做的事了。所以他恢复了平时的模样，双手交叉抱在胸前，靠着墙站着。

“黑寡妇刚才已经唱完白脸了，”Kolya说，她那可以洞彻一切的冰冷凝视可是负有盛名。“所以，现在你来唱红脸。我得告诉你，逮捕嫌疑犯之前猛操他一顿，这可不能让他跟你成为一头的。”  
男人盯着他看了很长时间。“那件事不应该发生，”男人说。Kolya在思考自己从房间的这边，冲到他站着的那边然后再打断他几根肋骨到底需要几秒。“我很抱歉。”

Kolya冷笑道：“现在开始打同情牌，真可爱。你自己也不是什么好人，对吧？”

“不，”男人的嘴角挑起了一个勉强可以称之为笑的弧度。“不是那样的。”

Kolya有点迷惑了，他痛恨迷惑。他也同样不喜欢这男人看着他的方式，他眼中的阴影里都是因为遗失而累积出的痛苦。

“那这他妈又是怎么回事？”Kolya在他们俩之间的空隙里挥了挥手，“你到底是什么意思？”

“这是……”Kolya想要把他的那双眼睛挖出来，好让他不能再用那种眼神看着他。

“你上了我，但是这不代表你认识我。”他说，在男人向后退缩的时候他几乎要微笑了。Kolya握紧拳头大步逼近他。

“他们叫你冬日战士，”那个人说，“但是我知道你是谁。你真正的名字，你的生日，”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是发烧的时候那样。Kolya抿紧了嘴。“还有这块伤疤是怎么来的。”他移开了视线，没有和Kolya对视，只是伸出手在他右边锁骨的下方轻抚。“我知道你所有伤疤的来历，也知道为什么某一天开始，你的伤口都能奇迹般地快速愈合。”

这个人用颤抖的声音所诉说的都是事实。但是Kolya不能相信他，他不应该相信。

__如果这是你想要的。_ _

他坚决地控制住自己，脸上没有一丝表情。但是这个男人的目光把他伪装出的平静一点一点地剥离开来。

“你所有的故事，”那个人轻柔地说。Kolya几乎听不清他在说什么。“你曾经是谁，来自哪里。我全都知道。现在由你来决定是不是想知道更多。打电话给我，随时随地。”

在他长眠中曾出现过的那个冰冷的声音，在他的身体里咆哮着反对。他的脊柱里激荡过一阵疼痛，Kolya扭过了头，瞥了一眼他牢房另一头的观察窗。过了一会儿，他身体的疼痛减弱了，到了可以忍受的程度。想要知道。

这个男人的正直诚挚是从里到外的。“我会关照守卫的，我会确保你随时都可以给我打电话。”

Kolya轻蔑地哼了一声：“你怎么那么确定他们会听你的话，pretty boy？”

男人绽开了一抹微笑。“你觉得我不可能认识你，但我知道你从五十年代就被关在Red Room里，对吗？但是四十年代中期不是这样的…”Kolya因为他声音中的威严而愣了一下，他的肯定与恐惧，好像这些是他的亲身经历一样。

“我认识你，”那个人说，然后，他的脸都要因为痛苦而扭曲了，“我打赌，你梦见过从火车上掉下去。”

Kolya扬起了下巴。这…这不太好。上一个知道这些的人，损毁了他的大脑。而这个人显然知道得不比那些人少。

“好好想想。”男人在他耳边耳语道，然后走了出去。

Kolya没有想这些。他梦到了。

*****

__“你会跟随我吗？”Steve严肃地问。Steve总是那么严肃。“你会和我并肩作战吗？”_ _ __  
_ _

__“是的，随时。”他回答道，“如果那是你想要的。”_ _ __  
_ _

__Steve亲吻了他。头一个吻是作为共犯的吻；接下来的那个吻是给背叛者的吻；而最后的那个，是爱人的吻。“你梦到过向下落，好好想想。”_ _ __  
_ _

__Steve瘦小脆弱的手印在他赤裸的胸膛上推了一下。他滑过空气，开始向下落。整个世界向他压过来，压碎了他的骨头血肉，他成了不可辨认的碎片。_ _

*****

他们监视着他，他们对他还算不错。黑寡妇像个鬼魅似的在他房间外晃荡，她身边有个男人，那个人仔细地看着Kolya，然后又盯着黑寡妇，好像要在他们俩身上找出什么家族相似点。最近被Red Room列为了目标之一的Fury也过来观察他。如果他们让他崩溃的手段就是盯着他看，那他觉得他下半辈子都能舒舒服服地呆在这里了。  
那个号称认识他的男人也经常在他的牢房里外晃来晃去，但是Kolya从来都不去看他。

一天凌晨，在离天亮还很早的时候，他告诉值班的特工，他想要给那个人打个电话。他看着她拿出了一个寻常的电话拨打了号码。她跟电话里的人讲着话，她深色的眼睛不时看他一下，然后她靠近他。

她把拇指在玻璃上的一个方块图形上按了一下。那个方块扩大成了一块方形的板子，那块板子水平地旋转了一下，成了一个小架子。特工把电话放在了架子上，然后走开了。

Kolya把电话拿起来贴近耳朵。他可以听见在另一端的那个人安静的呼吸声。

“让我先跟你说清楚，”他说，那个男人的呼吸声停顿了一下，“我不会接受你的提议。”

“好。”男人的呼吸几乎回复到了正常频率，只是几乎。

“我有个问题，”Kolya说，他发现自己紧紧地捏着电话，力气大到手机的塑料外壳都变形了。他放松了手上的力气。“我不想听任何的解释，你只要回答我‘是’或者‘不是’。明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”男人马上说。

Kolya紧紧地闭上了眼睛。那个冰冷的声音在他的颅脑里碾压咆哮着，但是他坚持着。“你是Steve吗？”

“我——”男人想要说什么，但是他没有说。“是，”他说，Steve说，“是的，我是。”

“Shit。”Kolya说。他把电话从耳边挪开，手一用力把它捏成了一块垃圾。他把那块废物扔到地上，拳头抵着太阳穴，深深地呼出了一口气，有什么沉重的东西随之被带出了四肢百骸。正如那几十年记忆中，永远冰封的，让人无法喘息的寒冬。

  
Fin


End file.
